ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of the Outsider: Episode 1, Part 1
Anur Transyl 8:00 (Earth Time/Eastern Time) A Plumber Ship would soar in a low cruise over the planet, making a fast sweep over the dark terrain. Within the hull of the vehicle would ride four Plumbers of different species. The one piloting the ship was a tall slender male Lepidoterran, his helmet drooped barely over his mouth, and his eye stalks would gaze through four holes on each side of his helmet. In the cargo bay, three other plumbers rested against the passenger seats. Two stood by eachother in a small conversation, the taller one being a rather buff Tetramand, a well-built prime example of his species' bulk and tough nature. The other beside him was a well-sized athletically built female Pyronite. The Pyronite wore a standard plumber suit as the rest did, but above her floated a small silver ring. The ring itself was actually a Personal Atmosphere Device (or P.A.D). The device functioned as a sort of protection to the pyronite's flames, keeping them at a level where they would not be harmful to others, and allowed the pyronite to interact with objects and people as well as vice-versa. However, sitting by himself in a corner was what appeared to be a somewhat short human staring down to a small photo in silence. The human was brown-skinned and wearing what seemed to be a dark navy blue uniform and coat similar to that of an earth general with matching cap. The right of his coat had a few medals that hung below a medium-sized plumber's badge. The human's hair was jet black and somewhat long, slipping out his cap to an extent. The cap he wore masked his eyes, only allowing his mouth and nose to be visible. The two plumbers engaged in conversation would then stop in silence as the Tetramand turned his attention towards the human whom sat silently against the wall seat opposite of he and his colleague. The human didn't seem to pay any attention and only continued staring at the small picture in his hand. The photograph was of a smiling female incursean, and beside the was stained a small kiss of some form of lipstick, or knowing the amphibious species, it was more likely mucus. The Tetramand rotated his body to the side to face the human, and spoke in a low voice grizzly voice. "You know, you really shouldn't be seeing her." he'd state to his fellow brother-in-arms. The atmosphere of the small room filled with an awkward silence that was only so occasionally broken by the rushing of air against the hull of the ship. The human seemed to ignore the Tetramand's comment for a brief moment until a devilish grin crept across his face; two red orbs barely glowing under his cap. A light flashed above them followed by a small low toned "dowang". The light above their heads read, "Approaching Dropzone" in large red letters. The two plumbers stood up from their lean, and each placed on their respective helmet. The female pyronite spoke with her back turned from the human saying in a rather calm yet bold tone, "Hey Forte, here comes that part of the job you like." she said with a chuckle. The human now identified as "Forte" stood up with a smirk across his face, raising up his left hand he began to pull back his sleeve revealing a black and red omnitrix. Forte then began to speak saying in an eeriely mischevious tone, "Oh, is it carnage time already?" he'd ask as he pressed his hand to the dial, causing it to slowly extend up. As another devilish grin stretched across his face, he'd calmly remark, "I'd better not miss a damn thing." he'd say followed by a sinister chuckle. ((To Be Continued..)) Category:Unfinished Articles